


The Wendies

by imaginary_golux



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duty is not always enough.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wendies

There’s a place on the other side of Neverland where the Wendies live. What, you thought she was the only one? Peter is immortal, and incurably curious. Of course he has brought many girls to Neverland; of course they have left him, for love of their parents, and because they are dutiful girls. But some of them come back.

There is only so much that duty can do for you, after all. Duty will bring you back to the real world, will make you look after your brothers and help your mother and bow your head to your father, will make you smile and mouth inconsequential nothings when the handsome young men come calling. But sometimes duty is not enough. That is when they call for him again.

Peter comes, of course. He loves them, in his strange and childlike way. They are his mothers, his sisters, his only paramours, though all they ever get of him is a single kiss – and even that, eventually, he forgets.

So he comes for Wendy, when she is on the verge of womanhood, when she stands weeping in her window and wishes with all her heart for a Neverland where she need never grow old. He brings her fairy dust and a bright smile, and even remembers her name. And she goes with him, leaves her mother and father and half-grown brothers to mourn her, because girls, after all, need a Neverland too.

He leaves her with the Wendies – he calls them all Wendy, when he comes, and they laugh and answer to it out of love – and she is very happy there. They understand each other: the pain of duty and the pleasure-pain of loving Peter, the love of Neverland and the wild freedom of its confines.

And sometimes Peter comes calling, brings one Wendy or another flying, gives her half a kiss, unknowing what he does; and they live for those half kisses, those bright moments in the sky, when they can pretend that they are free.


End file.
